A day at the Mall Started it All
by KaineandToronto
Summary: Kurt and Mercedes go out to the mall. Troubles with Karofsky at the cafe lead Kurt to be introduced to a handsome hazel-eyed someone. Will they get together or will they be just friends?


**A/N: Sup peoples : I am so FREAKIN sorry for not updating in like ever so here's something I hope you will enjoy :D **

**I do not own Glee **

_**Ring ring**_

The first period bell rang as all the kids emptied out the hallways. That is, except for Kurt. Still in shock of Karofsky pushing him harder than before into the lockers, he slowly made is way up to his locker. Thinking of the image of David's ugly sarcastic grin made Kurt gag. _I better not be late to history again._ Kurt thought, his head still foggy. Luckily, Kurt made it to lunch unharmed. He sat next to all of his glee buddies. Although he was physically there, his mind was elsewhere. Kurt daydreamed of his future. _Broadway, big lights with my name, everyone coming to see me and only me perform_. He grinned at the thought.

" What'chu grinnin' 'bout boo?" Mercedes asked in a cheery voice.

" Oh just my Broadway dreams and how-" He was cut off by the ever obnoxious Rachel.

" Oh Kurt I was thinking about the same thing. Although my chances are better, I hope to see you on stage!" Everyone but Finn rolled their eyes. He pecked her cheek lightly. The group split up as the second to last bell rang. Tina, Mike, Brittney, and Artie all went to English. Quinn, Puck and Finn went to math. Santana, Rachel, and Sam went to Science. And the rest went to History. However Kurt was ever so lucky to have Mercedes in his Spanish class.

" _El niño y la niña se acercó a la tienda_. Who knows what that means?" Mr. Shuester asked trying to be enthusiastic. No one raised their hands.

" Alright then. How about . . . Kurt!" He beamed.

"Um, the boy and the girl . . . went to the market?" He answered in a tired voice.

" Close enough! It was actually, the boy and the girl walked to the store. Good job Kurt." He nodded his towards the boy. Kurt felt like he could fall asleep right at that moment. _Let's just get it over with_, he made a groan that wasn't audible.

" Kurt! C'mon bud, you have school!" Burt's voice echoed in Kurt's subconscious. Opening one eye, he managed to lift himself out of his bed and take a shower. The instant loss of the warmth in his blankets was terrible; according to Kurt. After finishing his daily moisturizing routine, Kurt went downstairs to grab a bite.

" Good morning Carol, Finn." Kurt said with a wide-awake, enthusiastic voice.

" Morning honey! You sound well rested!" She chimed.

" I feel great. I actually slept last night!"

" Glad to hear." Carol handed him some orange juice and a pancake as he headed towards the table. Eating his food, he remembered to ask Carol and his father if Mercedes and him could go to the mall.

" Hey Carol. Can Mercedes and I go to the mall after school?"

" Sure, what time will you be back around?"

" Well, given that the new Mark Jacobs collection had been released I'd say, 6 or 7 o'clock."

" Alright-y!"

"Bye Dad! Bye Carol!" Kurt shouted as he made his was to the door. Kurt heard his dad's muffled goodbye as he stepped out the doorway.

His day at school was bland. Him and Mercedes met up after school by Kurt's Navigator.

" You ready for a shoppin' spree?" She asked bouncing with excitement.

" Of course! I brought enough money to buy _two_ sets of the new collection. Plus, two of our traditional giant cookies at the café." The two leaped into the car excited for the fashion they were about to witness. -

" I think that should last us until the summer catalog ya think?" Mercedes asked full of glee.

" Totally! Now, shall we get our cookies?" Kurt held his semi-free arm out to hook with Mercedes'. As they passed various shops to get to the café, Kurt noticed a pair of brown-hazel eyes through a window. The eyes lingered on Kurt as he kept walking. _Odd_, he thought.

Finally, they made it to the café, which happened to be on the other side of the mall. Getting in line, Kurt heard a voice, not speaking to him, but a lovely, soothing voice.

" And so, I told Wes to stop banging the damn gavel and let me talk," It was a masculine voice with a touch of softness. Kurt looked in his side vision to see who was speaking. Almost making an audible gasp, Kurt saw the lovely honey-hazel eyed boy. His appearance was breath taking. Lush curls hanging about his head falling down peacefully along the sides. Beautiful pink lips, full and oh-so kissable looking.

" Hello? Sir?" The barista quoted.

" Oh hi sorry!" Kurt blushed. " Um, could we have two giant chocolate chip cookies and one non-fat mocha?"

" Is that all?" He asked in a bored tone.

" Y-Yes, thank you."

" What is your name?"

" Uh w-what?"

" Your name? For the order call?"

" Oh uh sorry I'm sorta out of my mind today!" He joked. " It's Kurt." Mercedes had already walked to a table. The boy behind Kurt made a small chuckle as Kurt, extremely embarrassed, made his way to Mercedes.

" Oh God Mercy, I'm the biggest fool!" he groaned, blushing up to his ears.

" What'd ya do this time boo?"

" So, do you see the super cute guy with the curls?"

" How could I not!"

" Well, I wasn't doing a great job at paying attention talking to the gentleman at the register and I stammered! Ugh I feel like I just went to school without putting on my moisturizer!" Mercedes laughed out loud at this.

" Oh so my misery is funny to you?" he asked sarcastically.

" My name's Blaine," Kurt overheard the boy ordering. _Blaine,_ he shuddered at the name, _how sexy!_ Blaine and his friend sat at the table right next to Kurt and Mercedes.

" Kurt, your order is ready!" The man shouted from the counter. Standing up, Kurt maneuvered his way through the two tables; his and Blaine's. When Kurt walked up, Mercedes couldn't help but notice Blaine checking out Kurt's butt.

" Here you go Mercy!" Kurt chimed as he handed a cookie to her. As Kurt was trying to sit, he accidentally knocked his butt on Blaine's firm shoulder.

" Oh God, I'm sorry!" Kurt gasped as his face turned the color of a tomato.

" Oh don't worry. It's not a big deal." He winked at Kurt. _Shut up stupid teenage hormones! I'm in a public place, now is not the time!_ Kurt thought silently cursing. Kurt made an apologetic nod as he sort of rubbed his bottom across his shoulder.

" Ugh, I'm such and idiot today!" he said with a shaken-up voice. Only laughing, Blaine and his friend continued talking.

" Smooth move Kurt," Mercedes stated as a whisper giving Kurt a devilish grin. Kurt only scowled.

" Oh well look who it is." This voice made Kurt feel sick. Turning, he saw no other than David and his two Neanderthal buddies.

" Whatchu doing here, fag?" his voice teased.

" Just leave me alone Karofsky." Kurt replied in a small voice. Looking over at Blaine, he saw his fists clenched. His jaw was moving uneasily, grinding.

" This your little faggy boyfriend?" he continued.

" Leave him out of this David, I don't even know him!" Kurt was fuming.

" What are you going to do about it?" he asked holding his fist close to Kurt's face. With that, Blaine spun up and punched Karofsky strait in the gut. Grunting as he did so. Kurt was looking up at Blaine in awe.

" I-I- thank- thank you." Kurt sighed with a quick breath. Letting out his emotions Kurt started to cry ever so softly.

" Oh honey are you alright?" Mercedes asked in a worried tone.

" C-Can we please go?" As Kurt stood up, Blaine took his wrist.

" Kurt, I have gone through what you have. I know what is like. I can help you." This made Kurt's legs turn weak. Not to mention cry harder. Trying to sub stain his tears he told Blaine his thank you's again.

" Call me sometime Kurt." Blaine wrote his number down on a piece of napkin.

" Don't ever hesitate."

" Thank you B-Blaine." He pulled Blaine into a hug. Whiffing in his incredible smells. His hair reeked of coconuts. He had a musky scent on his black v-neck. Kurt's troubles seemed to melt away as he held him in his arms. Pulling back, he heard Blaine whimper from the loss.

" B-Bye. Thank you a-again." Kurt waved his well-manicured hand. Kurt took Mercedes' hand as the slowly walked back to Kurt's Navigator. He was in no condition for driving, so Mercedes took the wheel.

" Mercy?"

" What's on your mind boo?"

" Why did Blaine s-stand up for me?"

" Because, he knows what's right. Who wouldn't want to help a cutie like you?" she winked.

Kurt fumbled with his phone. _Should I call him?_ he debated._ I-It's to risky, I don't think I can._ He sighed. Wincing, he dialed the number into his contacts under Blaine. Deciding one more time, it would be okay if he texted Blaine.

_To: Blaine 3_

_From: Kurt_

_Hey Blaine! It's Kurt from the café earlier today. I just wanted to thank u 1 more time!_

Blaine was snapped out of his daydream by the buzzing of his Blackberry Mobile. He got his hopes up looking at the unfamiliar phone number. _Could it be him?_ he chimed in his head. Opening the message, Blaine felt his heart flutter and his stomach went wild with butterflies.

_To: Blaine_

_From: Unknown _( He would have to change that to Kurt later.)

_Hey Blaine! It's Kurt from the café earlier today. I just wanted to thank u 1 more time!_

Blaine still remembered convincing his school friend David to sit next to the irresistible boy.

_To: Kurt_

_From: Blaine_

_Hi Kurt! Thanks for texting me. I'm glad to hear from you ;). Do you want to go the Lima Bean tomorrow after school?_

Blaine felt a little reluctant, but pressed on. _Courage,_ he told himself. Blaine stopped his thumb from pressing send.

_Oh God what am I doing? I just met him a couple hours ago. I can't get myself into this again. I should stop…_ Sighing, Blaine accidentally pressed send.

" Crap!" Before he could do anything the message already had been sent. " Shit." he sighed as he dropped his phone from the shock. _I'll just have to go through with it._

_**You make me, feel like I'm livin' a teenage drea-**_

Kurt picked up his phone to see his new text. Smiling he opened the message seeing it was from the gorgeous Blaine.

_To: Kurt_

_From: Blaine 3_

_Hi Kurt! Thanks for texting me. I'm glad to hear from you ;). Do you want to go the Lima Bean tomorrow after school?_

_Oh my God! He wants to go on a date! Well I hope it's a date. I have to tell Mercy!_ _First I have to text Blaine! _Kurt squealed.

_To: Blaine 3 _

_From: Kurt_

_That sounds awesome! I can't wait!_

Kurt's cheeks started to hurt from his excessive smiling.

_To: Mercy_

_From: Kurt_

_OMG BLAINE ASKED ME FOR COFFEE TMRW 3_

Kurt started bouncing from his excitement.

" Hey Kurt!" He heard his father calling from behind his door. " Can ya help me make dinner? Carol is working late tonight and I don't want the house almost burning down like last month."

"Coming Dad!" Kurt raced upstairs, phone in his pocket. Walking into the cloud of black smoke coming from the stove.

" Uh Dad, **cough**, I think you burned it a bit, **cough**"

" Yeah, I tried to make grilled cheese . . . It didn't turn out so well."

" Don't worry, nothing a little Kurt magic can't fix!"

_**The following day . . .**_

" Mercy I can't wait! I'm really nervous. W-What if he doesn't like my outfit? Or my hair is too frizzy! I'm a wreck!" he babbled.

" Boy, hush up. You look lovely! I'm sure he will fall completely in love with one glance." Kurt sighed and smoothed out his hair.

" It's almost time boo!" Mercedes whispered across the Spanish room.

_Oh God. What do I do? Ugh. Should I even appear? Will he even appear? I should go just in case. If I get stood up I'll just pretend to by coffee on my own, _he debated. Holding his head up proud, Kurt walked to his Navigator. Driving carefully to the well-known coffee shop, he saw a familiar mop of hair waiting inside at a two-person table. Kurt's heart fluttered. Parking farther back behind the trees, he was feeling extremely giddy.

**A/N: So? Please leave a review it would mean the world to me. Tell me in the reviews if you want this to continue. :D**


End file.
